Beverage dispensing machines typically combine one or more concentrated syrups (e.g. cola flavoring and a sweetener) with water (e.g., carbonated or non-carbonated water) to form a soft drink. Unfortunately, the variety of soft drinks offered by a particular beverage dispensing machine may be limited by the internal plumbing in the machine, which is often hard-plumbed and therefore non-configurable.
Accordingly, a typical beverage dispensing machine may include a container of concentrated cola syrup, a container of concentrated lemon-lime syrup, a container of concentrated root beer syrup, a water inlet (i.e. for attaching to a municipal water supply), and a carbonator (e.g. for converting noncarbonated municipal water into carbonated water).
Unfortunately, such beverage dispensing machines offer little in terms of product variety/customization. Additionally as the internal plumbing on such beverage dispensing machines is often hard-plumbed and the internal electronics are often hardwired, the ability of such beverage dispensing machines to offer a high level of variety/customization concerning beverage choices is often compromised.